Story: Natsuki Shinomiya (Be My Partner)
This is the mysterious world of Sweet Dreams; the scenery as if plucked from a dream and magical happenings abound. You have been invited here as a most treasured guest, and everyone can barely contain their excitement for your arrival. Your partner will dotingly escort you through this world of mystery to a dance party which only you can raise the curtain on. Come, a dazzling dream shall soon begin. 'Episode 1' Natsuki Shinomiya: Oh no, a string broke on my viola. It was brand new, but it looks like I'll have to change it. I wonder if I brought one with me today. Syo Kurusu: Lemme see that a sec. Just put this flower here and... See, good as new! Natsuki Shinomiya: Wow, the campanula flower turned into a bowstring! Thank you, Syo. In return, I'll throw you way up high. Up, up, and awayyy! Ai Mikaze: Oh... He's gone straight through the clouds. At such force, I assume it will take a considerable amount of time for him to come down. Natsuki Shinomiya: Oops, I didn't mean to... Well, once Syo is back from his trip, let's move full steam ahead and get ready to give her a big, warm welcome! You cross the water's surface toward the entrance to the castle. It is dark, and the stars twinkle beautifully. The top spire nearly reaches them. 'Episode 2' Natsuki Shinomiya: Welcome. We have been expecting you. This is a castle made from dreams as sweet as sugar. The dance party is about to begin. Natsuki Shinomiya: The party hall is on the castle's top floor, high above the clouds. You probably won't get there till morning if you take the stairs. Natsuki Shinomiya: I would love to spend such a wonderful night together, but everyone is waiting for you. Let's speed things up! Natsuki Shinomiya: Magic fireworks are the signal to start the party. We'll reach the top of the castle before you know it. Here, get on. Natsuki Shinomiya: It feels like we're being swallowed up by a flood of light and sound. I wish I could be alone with you like this forever. Is it so wrong of me to feel this way? The time has come, and the opening bell tolls. Music flows and chandeliers sparkle in a splendid ballroom. With the help of a little magic, your feet dance gracefully across the floor. 'Episode 3' Natsuki Shinomiya: Dancing with you makes this whole world shine all the brighter. I'm so happy, my heart is full to bursting. Natsuki Shinomiya: The song is almost over. Let's make this last move a showstopper! Here we go... Now! Natsuki Shinomiya: We nailed it! I made sure to practice lots so I'd be ready for tonight. Everyone on the floor is looking at us. Natsuki Shinomiya: I know we're surrounded by people right now, but there's something I'd like to tell you. I love you, and I don't want to hand you over to anyone else. Natsuki Shinomiya: Haha, hey, don't be shy. Let me see that cute face. Category:Side Story Category:Side Story: Natsuki Shinomiya Natsuki Shinomiya